Sims 3 Expansion Challenge
Main Objectives Base Game * Reach Level 10 in a Career * Have every type of Death (Old Age, Starvation, Drowning, Electrocution, Fire) * Be abducted by aliens * Aquire furniture from a dumpster dive. * Find 15 different collectibles. * Grow 15 unique plants in a garden * Catch 15 fish * Get fired * Write 5 novels * Have a house fire or robbery * Visit a neighbor * Throw a destination party * Master 5 skills in one generation * Have a basement and a second floor. * Catch 5 different bugs * Have a ghost baby * Have a public woohoo * Visit every type of non-rabbit hole community lot * Move someone into the household. * Master an art skill * Get divorced * Adopt a child * Start a family graveyard Ambitions * Have a sim get hit by a meteor * Create a simbot * Make a living as an artisan. * Reach level 10 in three professions (Architect, Ghost Hunter, Firefighter, Investigator, Stylist) * Have a child run a bakesale. * Have a sim give another sim a tattoo. * Travel through time. * Buy a community lot. * Build a workshop Generations * Build a family room. * Run a daycare. * Ask someone to prom * Win prom king or prom queen * be valedictorian. * Throw a bachelor or bachelorette party * Throw a slumber party * Go on a fieldtrip * Throw a teen house party. * Go through a midlife crisis and be supremely fulfilled. * Ask a father/mother in law for the childs hand in marriage. * Have a wedding on the home lot. * Sign a child up for after school activities * Have a gnome family. Late Night * Get a butler. * Build a bar * Get turned by a vampire * Master mixology. * Moonlight. * Go skinnydipping * Grow a plasma plant Pets * Raise every pet from baby to death. * Build a pet room * Have a cat or dog master hunt. * Adopt a stray. * Win a world championship. * Have puppies or kittens or a foal. * Buy something from the ice cream truck. * Cook gourmet food for your pets. (T:W1D5) * Take every animal on an adventure. Seasons * Have a sim die from freezing. * Build a sunroom * Go trick or treating. * Complete five activities at every festival. * Decorate for every holiday. * Go swimming in the ocean * Get vaccinated * Call in sick to work/Stay home from school * Throw each seasonal party. * Participate in seasonal activities Supernatural * Have every supernatural death (Thirst, Jelly Bean) * Buy Bonehilda * Build a lair * Aquire Bees * Have every type of supernatural. * Master the magic skill. * Reach level 10 in fortune teller career * Resurrect a zombie. * Master elixer skill Side Objectives Base Game Ambitions Generations Late Night Pets Seasons Supernatural Reoccurring Objectives Rules and Restrictions * All art pieces must be sold in a consignment store. * Must move into a home and renovate. * When renovating the sims must not use the part of the home being renovated for 1 day. * All summer, winter, and holiday objects must be kept in storage when not being used. * All items not brought in from the snow will be damaged and must be deleted, not sold. * No items can be kept in the family inventory and must be kept on the lot. * All sims must roll for sexuality (Hetero, Homo, Bi) upon birth. 1/3. * Start with a married young adult couple. * Everytime someone moves out must remove $3000 * Every sim that lived in the lot and didn't die on the lot must have an object representing them placed in the graveyard. * When a child reaches young adult, roll to see if they're heir. 1/total number of kids at time of roll. * If wanted, for added story, upon aging into a teenager it can be rolled to see if the child is transgender on a ratio chosen by the player. Clarity Playthrough - The Davis Family Journal Week 1: Moved into the home called Gypsy Getaway. Furnished lightly. Rose joined the Medical career and Sunny joined the Military. Welcomed baby boy Connor, and later baby girl Valerie. Adopted puppy Silkworm, a Silky Terrier. Connor and Valerie grew up into toddlers. Sunny was promoted a few times, meanwhile Rose's career grew stagnant because of extended maternity leave. Week 2: Small renovations on the house begin with a tiny children's room on the first floor. Welcomed baby girl Fernie, and later baby girl Winnie. Fernie and Winnie became toddlers, and Connor and Valerie became children. Connor and Valerie had fun running a bake sale, earning a total of 20 dollars for their sugar cookies and blueberry muffins! Rose quit her job as a Bedpan Cleaner and joined the Investigator profession; the change in career allows Rose to pick and choose her own hours, often spending the days at home with the kids and solving cases by night. Both Sunny and Rose promoted a few times. Adopted adult Jack Russel Terrier named Bogey. Puppy Silkworm grew up into an adult! The entire family attended the Fall Festival, having fun harvesting pumpkins, braving the haunted house, and drinking apple cider. Week 3: Renovations continue by expanding the entire first floor and second floor. Fernie and Winnie grew up well, becoming beautiful children. Connor and Valerie grew up into teens. Valerie got a part-time job at the school as a Vomit Cleaner. Horrible job, but the pay is good. Valerie began dating a girl named Nakia Roman. They attended prom together, and Valerie proposed even though they're so young. Will this young love flourish or burn out? Teenagedom broke Connor. Maybe because his dreams as a bake sale kingpin fell through when without Valerie's baking prowess he couldn't sell anything? Either way, Connor wouldn't let me do anything with him. He stood outside for a whole day straight, screaming and crying until he eventually froze to death. His ghost reverted back to a child. He refuses to show himself to anyone in the family, even though Bogey and Silkworm frequently howl at his tombstone. I have to keep an eye on him, if I notice any other game corruption I may have to delete him completely. The family attended the Winter Festival. Rose discovered she loves snowboarding, while the rest of the family kept yelling at me to let them have a snowball fight. At the end of the week Sunny and Rose finally grew into full adults. Both started a midlife crisis. They want a divorce. Week 4: The first floor has been remodeled into an open concept main area, with the children's room getting an ensuite bathroom. In addition, a bathroom has been built upstairs along with a laundry room. Silkworm and Bogey gave birth to three puppies! The two girls are named Muffin and Tiny, and the boy is named Captain. Rose and Sunny can't stand to be in the same room as each other. They always get a midlife crisis wish to flirt with other people. Sometimes they have angry sex in the family's magic telephone booth. Fernie has grown up into a teen, getting a part time job as a delinquent. Between Connor's death, Fernie acting up, and the tension amongst Rose and Sunny the household is struggling. Valerie married her fiancée Nakia at a barebones ceremony in the family living room, changing her last name from Davis to Roman. Nakia joined the family, and then grew up into an adult the next day. Valerie and Nakia decided they needed their own space, away from the depressing household, and moved out with their meagre savings of 3000 simoleons. Valerie grew into an adult and Nakia gave birth to twin girls named Brook and Tamarah a few days later. Rose and Sunny are ecstatic about their new grandkids, and have been rethinking their divorce. Connor's ghost still hasn't appeared. Last Updated: 22:07, June 4, 2019 (UTC) Tony Playthrough - The Woodworths Journal Week 1 Moved into the home, simple decorations. Started in jobs, Sindy in Culinary and Carlo in Science. Both garthered objects from around town (flowers, rocks, bugs, etc.) Adopted puppy, Sophie. Did multiple opportunities around the town. Week 2 Sunday - Lazy day at home gardening and fixing up stuff around the house. Sindy found out she was pregnant with their first child and if off for a few days. She also won first place in a dish making contest at the diner. Monday - Sophie became an adult puppy! Tuesday - Ariadna Linh was born!